The invention relates to an automatic switching device for a cassette tape recorder which enables a number of cassette tapes of different varieties to be played under their particular optimum conditions.
A tape recorder is known which is capable of detecting a lug provided on the part of a tape cassette for preventing an inadvertent erasure of a recorded tape when the removal of the lug is detected. A tape recorder is also known which selectively provides an optimum bias applied to a magnetic head cooperating with the tape as the variety of the magnetic tape is changed. Known tape recorders also include means for changing the tape running speed as the variety of the tape is changed. However, known tape recorders incorporate only one of these features alone, and while the construction associated with the individual features is simple, a combination of all of these features will require an increase in space and a more complex construction when incorporated into a single tape recorder. Cassette tape recorders have been manufactured in an increasingly smaller size, and it will be prohibitive to incorporate all of the above features in a miniature tape recorder, which has been recently developed by the present applicant, in view of the space requirement and the manipulating capability. Wrong operation may cause a damage to the recorder and the tape cassette. Thus, it is evident that there is a need in the art for some means which overcome such difficulties.